A Knight's Tale to a Queens Frozen Heart
by pugglesworth
Summary: Have you ever thought about how could a little girl really survive through so much isolation without so much as a friend? What if I told you she didn't. This is the story of Vendrick the boy that thawed the Snow Queens frozen heart. Readers will be notified of point of view changes. Copyright belongs to Disney and I own nothing except my OC. Elsa X OC
1. Chapter 1

A Knights Tale

To

A

Snow Queens

Heart

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Nice**

1 year before the beginning of Frozen*

It was in the dead of night and stirring in the great castle of Arendelle, two little girls, sisters to be exact, stirred around its regal hallways looking for something to do since both just could not find sleep in the beautiful looking night.

"Elsa! Let's build a snowman!" The younger sister says to her older more responsible sister.

"Anna, I think we should really go to sleep mom and dad will really be mad if they find us." Elsa says to younger sister Anna.

But Anna was having too much fun to listen to Elsa and she just kept on enjoying herself.

"Elsa, come on lets do more exploring today lets go and explore the city for a little bit come on!"

And with that, Anna ran to the art gallery. Why the gallery you ask? Well a under a certain painting of Joan of Arc, there happened to be a panel on the wall that opened a secret passage leading to the outside. The girls had found it one day while playing and took it all the way down and found that the passage lead into the city in one of its many alleys.

"Anna! Wait!" Elsa desperately said to her sister.

"Elsa, we'll be fine come on!" Anna said before opening up the secret passage and leaving into the city.

"We are so in trouble." Elsa said following her sister into the mysterious night.

*Outside in the city of Arendelle*

In the rustling city outside the great castle of Arendelle, people bustled and worked even though it was so late at night. People were so busy that sometimes crime and poverty were just blurs in their busy lives. Crime was very minuscule, from hoodlums stealing bread and candy to an armed robbery here and there, crime was still present in the city. The poor were very much ignored and were but mere shadows of the fair settlement. Except for one little boy and his puppy.

"God I'm so hungry, Balto" I whined.

Balto just whined back and cuddled even closer to his owner and casually closed his eyes.

Balto was a Siberian husky pup with a tendency to be very mischievous. The first time I had found him he was stealing sausages from the local deli and I had saved him from getting caught by guards. Ever since then he been following me around and I just ended up keeping him.

My name is Vendrick. The most I can say about myself is that I'm 9 years old, have brown hair, got green eyes, and I'm extremely hungry. I don't really know much about my family or past but for as long I can remember I've been on the streets of this city and I've always been contempt with my life except for the lack of food I had everything I ever needed.

"Hey, Balto lets go find some food." I said to my little friend.

He immediately sprang up and we got up and wondered around for some free food from the local shops and restaurants. The first stop was an alley by their favorite deli.

"Balto you ready to get some food?"

"Bark"

And with that they entered the alley but something was a little different than usual. When were two little girls in this alley? I looked at Balto and he looked at me.

"Ummmmm, Balto do you know this people?"

But Balto just looked at me quizzically and ran at the new mysterious girls. The two girls weren't really afraid of the little pup and they welcomed him with open arms. And boy Balto loved all the attention.

"Hey, who do you belong to?" the little auburn haired one said.

But before Balto could answer the question, the taller, older one said.

"Anna, I know what you're thinking but just let him go we can't keep him"

But the little auburn haired girl was not really listening and just kept petting the pup, but she kept on insisting that they would take him home with them. After about a minute of listening to the two girls bicker over my dog I finally just walked up and said in the most polite way possible.

" Um, hello, that's kinda my dog…"

The two girls immediately looked up and were startled. Balto immediately got up too and ran to me and stood by my side.

"I've never seen you two here before what are two little girls doing here in this alley?" I said

"Hey I'm 4 years old I'm not little!" said the little auburn haired girl

"I'm so sorry we thought the dog was a lost one and he just came up running to us and I'm really sorry!" said the older looking one

"Hey its alright you guys did nothing wrong but you still haven't answered my question" I said

"O I'm sorry my names Elsa and this is my sister Anna and we wanted to explore the city a little before we went to bed, were not really supposed to be here" Elsa said.

Wait I had heard those names before but I forgot what they meant.

"We've done this a million thousand times we'll never get caught" Anna said.

"Anna lets just go home before we get in trouble I don't want to get grounded" Elsa said to Anna

"But Elsa, I don't want to go!" Anna said with tears almost in her eyes.

"Hey I can be your guide and show you the city, I could show you really cool places. I mean if you girls want to?" I said trying to get them to stop arguing.

The two then looked at me and Elsa thought about it. Anna on the other hand was already fully on board with the idea and really wanted to see this "cool" places.

"Ok sure but only for a little while." Elsa said

"Hooray!" Anna screamed

"_What did I just do_" I thought.

"Hey you never told us your name" Elsa said to me, and she was right I totally forgot to tell them my name.

"O my names Vendrick, nice to meet you Elsa and Anna" I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

She looked at it and shook it and so did Anna, and with that the four new friends started their exploration of the city.

After an hour of exploring and showing the girls a lot of new things, I'm guessing, they'd never seen before since the look on their faces were of awe and surprise, from the free chocolate we got at the local candy shop from the free sandwiches we received from the generous restaurant owner, we decided to head back to the same alley. However I was curious and confused since out of the whole trip the taller older one would stare at me a lot and blush whenever I caught her in the act. I didn't know what was really going on but I just let it go and wanted to know something else other than why she was staring at me so much. So I asked the question that was bugging me the whole night.

"Were are you two girls live exactly, since I know for sure that you two don't live here on the streets, like me and Balto?"

They both looked back and thought about the next thing they would say. Then after having a silent conversation of some sort they looked at me and said

"Well to be honest, we live in the castle…." said Elsa.

"Yeah were princesses!" said Anna excitedly.

Wait did I just hear right these two were princesses?! My mind started to warp around the idea that I was leading around the two princesses of this land. I always thought they would be a lot snobbier and would have that regal attitude all nobles had in Arendelle, but they were so nice and were really cool to hang out with. But this was too good to be true so I voiced my disbelief.

"I don't believe you guys why would two princesses be out here?"

"Well we get bored sometimes and we just find things to do like build snowmen and skate, play in the snow and other things, but after a while that gets boring too, so Anna wanted to go into the city again and we hadn't done that in a long time so we did and we were wondering what to explore but then Balto came and you came and I'm still talking…." Elsa said with an apparent blush on her face.

"Ok if I was to believe you two, I need a little proof." I said.

Elsa and Anna then looked at each other and turned their backs to me and started whispering so couldn't hear what they were saying. Then in unison they turned around and said.

"Want to come and see the castle"

I was surprised from what they said and thoughts raced through my head. I had never even been in the courtyard of the castle, it would be awesome if I could see it. I looked to Balto was pretty excited about the idea and was going to protest the idea.

"Ok but one thing how are we going to get there?"

The girls then again like on some type of signal went to the end of the alley way and opened up a secret passage way leading to what I believed to be the castle.

"Are you ready Vendrick?" Anna screamed excitedly.

And the two girls walked into the passage urging me to join them. So I did and we headed through the secret passage.

After a bit of walking and talking and getting to know each other, I found out that the two princesses were really fun to be with. I found out first that they are very busy and barely get to play with each other sometimes due to lessons and royal duties. So I was actually the first friend outside of the castle and of nobility for the two girls. However the coolest thing I found out about Elsa was something you would never believe. SHE COULD CONTROL SNOW AND ICE! I couldn't even believe it until she showed me and I was in such awe that the girls started giggling at my face which probably looked ridiculous. They then asked me about me and I really had nothing to say other than how I met Balto and how I was on the born and raised on the streets. They were really distraught about it but I reassured them that Balto and I were fine, and after our little show and tell we had reached the end of the passage and had entered the castle.

"Whoa…" I said.

In front of me was a grand art gallery full of sculptures and paintings that looked super expensive. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. Balto also stood close to me scared of his new surroundings and I couldn't blame him this was a lot to take in.

"Welcome to the castle, this is the art gallery!" Anna said to me trying to get me back to reality.

I looked down at her and then looked around again this time taking in everything. It was so cool. She then took my hand and guided me around with Elsa close behind. Showing me their bedroom, armor room, and other exciting rooms. The last room we came across and our final destination was the grand ballroom, and wow was it big and royal looking. Even in the dark the room looked awesome. Then Anna looked back at her older and said something that confused me a bit.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa immediately looked at me and saw my confused face and used her powers to start a flurry in the room. This was single handedly the coolest thing ever, it was actually snowing inside. Anna then let go of my hand and started running and playing around in the snow. I immediately looked at Elsa and said.

"Elsa, this is the coolest thing ever!"

She immediately blushed and just took my hand and led me after her little sister. In the 9 years I had been alive up until this point I was the happiest day of my life. So for a long time we played and we even built a snowman and named him Olaf, the summer loving snowman.

But after a while it was definitely time for me to leave and the two girls to go to bed. So the girls lead me to the passage, and just when I was about to leave Elsa spoke up.

"Thank you for leading us around the city, do you want to come over tomorrow and play with us tomorrow night?"

Anna got really excited and agreed with her. I looked at Balto and he just barked. So I thought about for a little and the most obvious answer came to mind.

"YES! Of course!" I said.

They both got really excited by the answer and told me to meet them at the same alley I first saw them at. I told them I would be looking forward to it and headed out and left for the night. When we got back to the city I looked Balto and said

"This seems like the beginning of something nice."

And he just looked at me and barked. We were both tired and it was a cool summer night so we slept in the same alley the passage was in and dreamt the night away.


	2. Chapter 2: Fireflies

**Chapter 2: Fireflies **

***Elsa's POV***

"Ugh I'm so tired" Anna said.

It was the morning after one of the best nights we have had in a long time and we had to wake up for our morning lessons and boy were we tired. Vendrick showed us so much yesterday and I had so much fun playing with him in the castle that I couldn't wait to see him and again, and I wondered what we'd do tonight. I mean if he actually came and wasn't lying. What if he was? What if he didn't like hanging out with us? What if he didn't like hanging out with me?! I hope I didn't screw anything up. I hope he wasn't scared of me and my powers. I just don't fell right about it at all.

My thoughts apparently made me lose touch with reality and space out pretty badly. So Anna made it her job to bring me back into reality and screamed.

"Hey! Earth to Elsa!"

It startled me a bit and I immediately came back from my little mental battle and looked at Anna still a little dazed.

"Hey, Anna, what do you think of Vendrick?" I asked.

Anna immediately spoke up.

"I think he's awesome! I really want to play with him and Balto again he was so cute!"

I giggled at her immediate answer and how it involved Balto though I asked nothing about the little pup, but I was glad she liked him. But I still wondered what he really thought about us. What he thought about me. So I voiced my thoughts a little to Anna.

"Anna, you think Vendrick likes me?"

I immediately realized what I had just asked and tried to save myself from Anna getting the wrong idea.

"I mean not like "like" but like friends, since he's the first person other then you, mama and papa that know about my powers"

Anna just looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Elsa he didn't seem like he was afraid of you. He said that your powers were awesome. Remember? Besides, you're the coolest sister ever. So if he has anything to say about it he's gonna have to deal with me."

I smiled and felt a lot better about the whole thing and thanked her. Anna then smiled and got back to whatever lesson she was doing while I got back to mine. I was glad Anna was my sister, she always knew what to say to get me in a happier mood, and with that we went back to doing our work. But before we got to into our work, Anna chimed in one last time.

"I know you like him, and you think he's cute."

"Shut up!" I said blushing at her statement, and we finally got back to work.

* * *

***Vendrick's POV***

"I can't believe I met the princesses." I said out loud to Balto.

Balto stared at me and started waging his little curled tail and started to get really antsy just by the mere mention of the princesses. Who could blame him, they gave him so much attention and belly rubs that he was in heaven every time he was around them. It was almost evening time and the sky was starting to fill up with stars. Other than doing our regular routine throughout the day, Balto and I had something else to look forward to other then our next meal. We were going to play with the princesses again tonight. I was pretty excited and thought Elsa was the coolest girl I had ever met. Who could say that they knew two princesses and on top of that one of them could even control snow and ice. Other than Balto and me, no one could say that and was it awesome. I started looking around and saw people lighting up street lamps and knew it was almost time to get going to the alley where we first met the princesses.

"Hey, Balto lets go were going. We're going to meet the princesses again today" I said.

"Bark! Bark!" Balto replied and I swear to you that he was going to start hovering since his tail was wagging so fast all I could see were afterimages of it. I chuckled and led my little friend to the alley and we waited.

* * *

***Elsa's POV***

It was almost time to go and hangout with Vendrick and I was going to die from the all the waiting we had to do. First, Anna and I had to wait for mama and papa to tuck us in, and then we had to wait for them to go and walk to their room and that sometimes took forever and I couldn't wait. The sky was awake, so I was awake, so we had to play. So by the time mama and papa finally went to sleep, we sprang our plan into action and ran to the art gallery and through the secret passage.

"C'mon Anna catch up!" I said to Anna who was a pretty far behind me.

After hearing that Anna started to catch up and we made it to the little doorway that lead to the alley where we first met Vendrick.

"Anna, you ready?" I asked making sure my little sister caught her breathe.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" and she jumped in front of me and opened the door to a little ball of fur greeting her.

Balto immediately attacked Anna with kisses, whimpers, and barks and she returned the little hello with her own and gave Balto the belly rub he truly desired. After seeing the battle in place I joined in too and started to pet Balto too, and he looked like he was in heaven.

"Hey Elsa! Hey Anna!" I heard from in front of us.

I looked up and saw no other then Vendrick coming towards us. I started to smile and tried to hide a blush that was coming on, but Anna and Balto immediately ran up to him meeting him halfway. When I noticed I was staring and was left alone I immediately caught up to them.

When Vendrick saw me finally catch up he smiled and greeted me.

"Elsa I'm glad you could join us. What do you want to do today?"

I thought about it and really wanted to explore more of the outside again like yesterday, and I know Vendrick wants to see the castle since not many people do get to see it on the inside.

"How about we do the same thing we did yesterday, since me and Anna don't really get to go out much and explore and when it's almost time to go you can come with us and see more of the castle. Does that sound ok?" I said trying to reasonable to everyone.

He and Anna thought about it and quickly agreed that it was a great idea, and Vendrick lead the way. However I noticed that we weren't going deeper into the city but away from it. We were going into the forest. I got a little worried and voiced my concern.

"Vendrick, where are we going?" I asked

Vendrick turned around and smiled and tried to reassure me.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry your safe with me. I know the forest like the back of my hand."

He then kept leading us deeper and deeper into the forest and I don't why but his words really did assure me and I felt safe and Anna looked like she was having the time of her life just taking everything in. This was her first time so far away from the castle so it was expected that she would be so happy about it, and since he said it was a surprise it kind of got me anxious about it too. So I wondered and thought about what the surprise might be and while I was thinking, Vendrick put his hand out to stop us from walking and told Anna and me to close our eyes. So we did, and I heard leaves and branches being moved. He then told us to open our eyes.

In front of us, was the most beautiful scene I had ever seen, there was a big lake with an island in the middle and on that island was a weeping willow tree that looked ancient. But the most beautiful part of it all was how the moon reflected off the water and all the fireflies that danced around the lake. They looked like little stars, it was so cool. Apparently Vendrick could tell what I was thinking and tried answering some of the questions I wanted to ask.

"I once found this place when I went exploring one day a few weeks ago, and you guys said you never get to get out of the castle a lot so I wanted to show you the place where I go to relax and think about things."

I listened to his answer and just sat down looking in awe at the spectacle around me, I was still astonished by all the fireflies that were gathered here, since I had never seen so many before in one place. Anna and Balto had different plans though. Anna wanted to catch as many fireflies as she could and Balto just followed her trying to catch them with his mouth. So as the two companions played, Vendrick took a seat right next to me and we watched the scenery.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"This is the coolest thing ever, even better than the books in our library" I said.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile and then laid down.

We then talked about nothing really particular and it was nice. Our conversation was simple and I liked it he was funny, telling me all the stories with him and Balto getting into trouble and having restaurant owners chase them down to get back the food they stole. The funniest story he told me was when he and Balto were running away from a fruit seller. While he was running he ate the banana in his hand and threw the peel over his shoulder and made the fruit seller fall right on his butt. I started laughing so hard I fell over. I was having so much fun, and Vendrick was being so nice, I wish we could see him every day instead of just at night. But this night of exploration would have to come to an end since we had to get home before mama and papa noticed we were gone and Vendrick wanted to explore a little more of the castle.

So I asked Vendrick if it was alright if he carried on the conversation at the castle since it was starting to get late and they needed to get home. He agreed and called Balto and Anna back and we got up and started our trek back to the castle. But something was wrong and I wasn't the only one that felt it either. Balto ears perked up and the little pup started to growl and bark. Vendrick immediately told us to stop and he scanned the area, and there in the darkness were two glowing eyes, and out of the darkness jumped out a single wolf. Immediately Vendrick grabbed a stick and told us to grab Balto and run.

"Are you crazy!? Vendrick you'll get hurt c'mon!" I screamed.

"Ill distract it while you run, so go I'll be fine." He casually said back.

So with that Anna, with Balto in her hands, and I were off running back to the city.

* * *

When we reached the city we looked back to see if Vendrick was there and he wasn't and I got worried. But luckily Anna was there to cheer me up.

"Elsa he'll be alright don't worry he knows the forest like the back of his hand, remember? So let's just wait a bit. He'll be here in no time"

It cheered me up to be reminded that he knew the forest pretty well and we sat and waited for him to come back and sure enough about hour later he was back but he was hurt.

We ran to him and immediately and he collapsed. He had been bitten a lot on his arms and he looked really tired. So Anna and I looked at each other and thought about what to do and I came up with an idea.

"We have to get him to mama and papa they know what to do" I said

Anna immediately agreed with me and with all three of us even little Balto we carried Vendrick to the secret passage and got him to the castle. Once inside he went to mama and papas room and woke them up.

"Elsa, what's the matter? The queen asked

"Sweetie can't it wait till the morning?" The king asked.

"No! Papa it can't please get up someone's injured!" I said.

Papa immediately got up, followed by mama, and ran to the door and saw Vendrick sitting on the floor his back leaning against the wall, with Anna and Balto besides him. Papa immediately grabbed Vendrick and called for a doctor, and ran Vendrick to an extra room to put him down on a bed. The doctor came in and looked particularly tired but asked if everyone could please leave the room so he could work, and as we did so papa and mama asked me what had happened. I looked at them and was on the verge of tears, too much was going through my head to care about getting caught going outside way past bedtime so I told them.

"Well, we went outside and Vendrick took me and Anna to the forest and he showed us a really cool spot but then a wolf came and he saved us from the wolf but got injured." I said barely holding back my tears now.

Mama and papa looked at each other and I expected them to yell at me and Anna but they did something else entirely. They got down and hugged me and Anna instead.

"Never do this again you had us worried sick!" papa said.

When the hug ended the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Well the boy has a broken arm so it'll need some time to heal and I cleaned all the bite marks, so he'll be fine he just needs some rest. Call me again if anything changes, my king."

Papa then thanked him and the doctor went back home, I'm guessing to go back and sleep. Papa and mama then looked at us and told us to go back to our room and go to bed.

"We're going to have a talk with you girls tomorrow and about this boy, what's his name?" Papa asked.

"His name is Vendrick." I said.

"Well when Vendrick also wakes up were going to have a talk with him as well. So girls this time is final time to go to bed." Papa said.

"But papa what about Balto?" Anna chimed in.

I had totally forgot about the little puppy and looked back and saw Balto at the door sitting down looking like he was waiting for Vendrick. Papa then looked at Balto, and thought a bit.

"He can stay you girls need to watch him until Vendrick wakes up."

"Ok thank you papa." We both said and we then took Balto to our room and went to bed and waited till Vendrick woke up.

* * *

**Authors Notes **

**Hello, my names pugglesworth, I know I didn't make one of these little author notes in the first chapter since I kind of forgot about it. This is my first fanfic so I don't mind criticism. So by all means go ahead and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, grammar wise or tense wise. Lastly I would like to say thank you for the favs and follows I'm glad people think this story is any good. **

**Peace**

**Pugglesworth**


	3. Chapter 3: a nice change of things

Chapter 3: A Nice Change of Things

***Vendrick's POV***

"Turn off the light." I said as I was rudely awoken from my sleep.

It was morning and the blinding sunlight was too much for me to go back to sleep. So I was extremely groggy and I couldn't really make out much still. The things I could make out were that I was in a very comfy bed, and that my left arm was in a sling. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to shake off the grogginess and noticed that room looked really regal and fancy. Now I was really confused. The last thing I remember about last night was that I running back to the city and my head was starting to feel really light. Everything else after that is just blank. Even though I had no idea where I was, I felt like I was forgetting something really important, and then it hit me.

Where was Elsa and Anna? Are they ok? I know I left Balto with them. I hope there ok! I need to find them! So I got up and walked towards the door and opened it. I was then instantly greeted by a little ball of fur that I recognized instantly.

"Balto! There you are!" I said.

While he greeted me with a plentiful amount of kisses and whines. I smiled and started to pet him with my free arm and was happy I found him.

"Hey Balto, I'm glad your save. Do you know where we're at though?" I asked.

He looked at me and barked. I really wish I understood dog it would make life so much easier, but little did I know that my question was just about to be answered anyway.

"Vendrick your awake!"

I looked up and was greeted by a hug. However, the first thing I felt wasn't the warm feeling you get from hugs. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body and I yelped. The little mass immediately recoiled at my cry of pain and apologized, and I finally got to see who it was. It was Anna.

"Anna! It's alright you didn't know. I'm glad you're safe. But if you're here, then I must be …" I said.

She smiled and Elsa, who I didn't notice was behind her, finished my sentence.

"You're in the castle. We brought you here last night. We didn't know what to do so we went to mama and papa."

I looked at her and took in everything. I was in the castle once again but now I was in trouble, and I was scared. Elsa apparently saw I was a little shaken by the news and tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry mama and papa aren't really mad at you they already yelled at us, and they just want to talk to you that's all."

I felt a little better by her words and tried to put on the best smile I could.

"Well if they want to talk to me, let's not keep them waiting." I said.

So Elsa and Anna led the way to wherever the king and queen were.

After walking for a bit we finally reached two big doors. I didn't know what was behind these doors since I barely explored the castle the last time I was here. My legs started to shake and I just stared at the two doors paralyzed. I was about to meet the king and queen of Arendelle.

"What if they were really mad at me and threw me in jail for putting their daughters in danger? I really don't want to go in." I thought to myself.

Elsa apparently saw that I was shaking and tried to calm me down by holding my hand.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Trust me."

I guess it helped since my legs instantly stopped shaking and my heart started to slow down. The fear I had before was started to be replaced by a different feeling and it felt warm and fuzzy. I had no idea what it was, but I liked it.

"Thanks Elsa, I needed that." I said and smiled.

She then let go of my hand, opened the door, and told me to follow her. We had just walked in, what I believed to be, the throne room since at the end of the room were two thrones. In each throne sat the king and queen of Arendelle.

When we walked in, both the king and queen looked very busy, and from what I could see, we had just interrupted an important looking meeting. The king and queen noticed that their children and I were in the room, so they told the person who they were talking to, to leave them for a minute so they could talk to us. The person, who was a tall man in a full set of shining armor, bowed to the king and queen and walked away with two guards escorting him.

When he got to the door, where we were standing next to, he stopped and took off his helmet. He then smiled at both Elsa and Anna. The man looked old since he had black grayish hair that looked like ash, a full gray beard, and eyes that looked like the color of ice. Frankly if he wasn't smiling, I would have thought he was a very serious person to be around with, and he scared me a bit. So I ended up just looking at Balto instead. But Elsa and Anna didn't seem to be afraid of him at. They seemed to perk up even more when they recognized him.

"Uncle Henry!" They both said.

He spread his arms and they both came in for a hug.

"How are my favorite nephews?" He asked

"We're doing great!" they both said, and they broke off the hug.

He then looked at me and started to scan me like a hawk.

"Who is this?" He said with a quizzical look on his face.

Elsa and Anna immediately remembered that I was there and reassured their uncle.

"His name is Vendrick, don't worry he's really nice, he saved us!" Elsa said trying to defend me.

Their uncle immediately recoiled at tad from what she said and thought about his next words.

"Is that so Vendrick?" he asked.

I finally looked up from Balto and looked at his old battle worn face.

"I did sir."

His face then molded to a look of appreciation, and he put his hand out.

"Then it looks like I have to thank you then, for getting my two favorite nephews back. I owe you one." He said wanting me to shake his hand.

I was surprised, but I shook his hand. He then smiled and walked out of the room with his escorts and closed the doors. I then remembered why I was here in the first place and looked at the king and queen who were sitting on their thrones and my legs started to shake again. But nonetheless I started to walk towards them, and all I could think about was one thing.

"How did I get myself into this?"

* * *

***King's POV***

As I looked upon the child that saved my two little girls, I thought only of two things. The first was that he looked incredibly scared, and the second is that where were his parents in all of this.

"Vendrick." I said.

"Y-yes, your majesty?" he said a little startled.

"It's alright my boy, there's nothing to be scared about. You're in no trouble, we are just here to talk that's all." I said trying to reassure the scared boy.

"O ok your majesty." He said a little more at ease.

"Well, first off I would like to thank you for saving my daughters." I said.

"They're my friends, and that's what friends do." He said.

"However there's a few things I really don't understand exactly that I would like for you to explain for me, if you may." I asked.

He nodded and let me continue asking my questions.

"Well first things first, how in the world did you get away from the wolf?"

Vendrick then looked up at me and told me what happened.

* * *

**Last night **

***Vendrick's POV* **

After I saw that Elsa, Anna, and Balto were gone, I looked at the wolf and saw that it immediately lunged at me to bite me. I put my left arm out to defend myself and it bit down hard. I screamed and hit it in the ear with my stick and it let go. The wolf started to stagger back and I immediately remembered something really important. The area we were around had a lot of traps from hunters trying to catch local game in the forest, so I looked around and remembered where I was, and started to run for the nearest trap I knew of. The wolf saw that I was running and its hunting instincts kicked in, and it started to chase me. As I neared the trap, I started to notice the world start spinning and that I was getting really tired. However I didn't stop and when I got close enough to the trap I jumped over it and heard a yelp from behind me. I looked and saw the wolf had fallen into the trap, which was a simple hole covered with branches and leaves.

After noticing I was safe I started to look around and see where I was. I had to get back to Elsa and Anna, and I was starting to get really sleepy. So I ran back to them and then my whole world went black.

* * *

**Back to the present**

***King's POV***

I was astonished at this boy's story. Apparently this boy was smarter than he looked. Other than getting himself injured he definitely knew what to do at the first sign of danger, which was remarkable for a boy his age. I hadn't seen that kind of chivalry since when we were kids and Henry had saved the queen and I from a wild boar when we were playing outside in the woods. He didn't even care about his wellbeing, just ours and I always looked up to him growing up as kids.

I took in everything the boy had to say and tried to think of something to say, and then the next question I wanted to ask popped into my head.

"Vendrick, where are your parents? I would like to talk to them." I asked.

He then looked at me and just stared at me. I started to wonder, did I say something wrong?

"I don't know who my parents are, your majesty." He finally said.

This made me recoil a bit. Even though he had no parents, it made me proud to know such a wise child. He was smart, had very good manners, and thought of others before himself. This was something you almost never saw in people, and it was a spectacle to see. However, I still had much to ask.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. May I keep asking you questions? I understand if you do not want to talk about it." I asked considered about the boy's wellbeing.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I don't mind answering your questions." He said putting the best smile he could.

"Ok, then may I ask where do you sleep at night? Some of these nights can get really cold." I asked.

"Well I sleep wherever I can, your majesty." He said.

"You poor boy, I can't believe everything you've been through." The queen said

I agreed with the queen. This boy was too nice and smart to be on the streets, and he saved our daughters. This boy was remarkable. I looked to my wife and she looked at me. She then gave me a look and I knew exactly what she wanted to ask the boy, so I just nodded and let her.

"Vendrick, since you have nowhere to sleep, we would like to ask you if you want to stay here." She asked.

If I could get a painting of how the boy's face looked as well as Anna's and Elsa's, it would have been the happiest looking painting you'd ever seen.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Vendrick asked excitedly.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want. It's the least we can do for someone that saved our daughters." The queen said happily.

Vendrick then looked to the small little pup, who was wagging his little tail.

"Balto did you hear that?! We get to stay!" He said.

The little dog just barked and started to wag his little tail even faster. He then looked to Elsa and Anna and they ran to them and embraced them in a hug.

I looked to my wife and we just smiled. This was going to be a nice change of things.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hello again**

**Hope everyone had a good Easter yesterday. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Once again if you find any errors (which there probably are a lot) tell me. Although I try to proofread everything before I publish, the only way I can get better is by finding my mistakes and fixing them next time.  
**

** StormCloud7395: Thanks for the reviews and correction. I always get those two mixed up thanks. **

** OInfinityLoveO: Thanks for the review and I usually try to get chapters out every two days or every day if I can. I hope that's good enough for you and everyone interested in this story?**

**Once again thanks for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter**

**Praise the Sun,**

**PugglesWorth**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning to Knighthood

Chapter 4:

***Vendrick's POV***

_**3 weeks later**_

My life was really starting to turn around now, and I was happier than ever. I could never believe that the king and queen could be so generous, but I wasn't complaining and was grateful nonetheless. My arm finally healed up and I was able to use it again. Balto was having the time of his life running around the castle and playing with Anna and Elsa every day. I was having a good time too. I got to be with Elsa and Anna every day and got to see what royal life was like. The only thing I didn't understand about the whole thing about me staying, was that I had to learn how to read and write.

"_I don't understand why, but I guess I could give it a try. How hard could it be_?" I thought to myself.

Apparently, the king and queen spared no expense with their daughters' education and called mentors from all around the world. I felt intimidated by all these scholarly people around me and felt a little out of place. However, both Elsa and Anna made me feel right at home. The first day I started my lessons with them, they took me right up to each instructor and introduced me to them. They were all very nice and polite. However, some of them did give me confused looks that I tried to ignore. I knew what they were thinking and the question also was bothering me as well.

What is a poor child doing with royalty in the castle?

To be honest, I was surprised too, being taken in by the king and queen just like that and abandoning the life I had up until that point was weird. So I just went with flow of things here at the castle. I had learned so much in the three weeks I had been here. I already knew how to read and write at the same level as Elsa and I learned how to horseback ride and acquired other important skills. Some of the mentors even called me a genius. This made me feel really embarrassed, since I had never been complemented before. This was all so new to me and I had no idea what to do about it.

Luckily, I had Elsa guiding me through everything and we were always together every chance we had. We would eat together, play together, and stay up together every night talking and sharing dreams. One night I even told her what I wanted to be when I grew up. Ever since I saw their uncle 3 weeks earlier, I decided that I would be just like him. I would become a knight. She asked me why I would pick such a dangerous job. In reality I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't tell her that so I just said that it looked cool and fun. But something else was changing inside me as well. That warm and fuzzy feeling, I got that one time when Elsa grabbed my hand to calm my nerves, was getting stronger. I couldn't really explain it but every time I was with her I was in paradise and I was so happy. What is going on with me?

_**3 weeks earlier**_

***Uncle Henry's POV***

After my nephews walked out with Vendrick and his little pup, I returned into the throne room and resumed talking to my sister and brother-in-law. There were pressing matters that needed to be shown into the light.

"Now where were we?" The king asked.

"I was getting to that but I was interrupted by my favorite nephews." I smiled.

The king and queen looked at each other and smiled. They loved their children and I could see that they were glad that the two girls had made a friend, but if only knew everything that was going on in the unforgiving world.

"Well let's continue then." The king insisted.

I nodded and then resumed my report.

"My king, our allies of the Southern Aisles are in need our assistance. They request we send troops to help fight off invaders from the Southern Icelands." I said.

The smiles of the king and queen instantly faded and were replaced with faces of pure seriousness. The Southern Aisles were the oldest and most valuable trading partners of Arendelle and were needed goods for our economy to survive. So the king thought a bit and decided the appropriate course of action.

"Henry, the request of troops to be sent to the Southern Aisles will be granted immediately." The king started.

"Very well my king." I then said, unknowing that the king was not finished.

"However, I have a separate task for you." He then finished.

I was dumbfounded. Ever since I was put in this position, as general of the armies of Arendelle, I always lead my troops into battle and fought alongside them. Why would he take me away from my men?

"But my king, why would you take me away from the field of battle?!" I voiced in confusion.

"I'm assigning you a different task for now, you remember the child Vendrick?" the king began.

"Yes, I do. What does he have to do with anything?" I asked still greatly confused.

"I want you to take him under your wing. He has great potential and he would benefit from your teachings." He said finally answering my question.

"But, your majesty, who will lead our troops in the battle to come?" I asked concerned more about my men then a child.

"Don't worry they will be under the command of the king of the Southern Aisles. We truly need you here. There is no telling how long you would be off in combat. Henry, as your longtime friend can you do me this favor?" The king asked.

I thought for a bit and remembered that the boy did save my nephews. Those two were very precious to me, and to think that they could be gone if it wasn't for that boy. So I finally decided.

"I'll do it, prepare him as fast as you can and make sure he's ready for my training. So I advise you to start teaching him how to read, write, and anything else you think he may need when I start his training. There would be no turning back once I begin." I said sternly.

The king smiled grateful from my decision and let me take my leave. As I walked out I thought about the request even more and wondered about the boy. This is going to be interesting.

_**Back into the present**_

***Vendrick's POV* **

We had finished our lessons for the day and were getting prepared for dinner, when suddenly the king requested my presence in his personal study. I couldn't say no but it didn't stop me from wondering why I was summoned so suddenly. The guards led me to the king's private study and opened the doors. In the study, stood book cases filled with books upon books, all containing bountiful amounts of information. At the end of the room was a big window and desk which had lions on each corners and had the crest of Arendelle on its front side. I stood in awe for bit. The king chuckled a bit to himself once he saw me and then called me to get my attention back.

"Vendrick, I'm glad you came. Please take a sit." He said kindly from behind his desk.

I looked at him and then walked to the seat that was placed right in front of his desk. He then waited until I was comfortable to continue on with whatever he wanted to talk about. So after I finished fidgeting in my seat, he continued.

"Well, Vendrick do you know why you're here?" He asked.

I looked at him and wondered, but nothing came to me.

"No your majesty, I don't." I said.

He then got up, walked to the window slanting himself just enough so he could see me and whatever was outside, and continued.

"My boy, I hear that you are taking your lessons very serious and have even caught up to Elsa in a lot of the subjects. But do you understand why I have instructed you to learn such things?" He asked looking at me.

I just shook my head, I really didn't know why I had to learn so much, so I wanted to know. He noticed my answer and continued on.

"The day you saved our little girls, you created a very deep first impression. You showed great courage and wit in a very dangerous situation, and once again I would like to thank you for that." He said looking out the window looking at something in extreme focus.

"That day I also noticed, we can't always be there and the guards can only do so much." He said looking away from the window and at me instead.

"I need your help, Vendrick. I want you to become Elsa's and Anna's protector, their personal bodyguard, but it will require every fiber in your being. It will be hard and you will be put to your limits. You can decline this task, but once you say yes, there's no turning back. Are you up for the task, my boy?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I loved playing and being with both of the girls, especially Elsa, and I would do anything for her. So I just sat there in my own thoughts and wondered for a bit. I didn't have to wait too long for an answer to pop into my head though, the only thing that was coming to my mind when thinking about his request was Elsa. I would be her protector, her knight in shining armor. So I finally answered him.

"I'll do it, but I have one condition." I answered.

His face then molded itself into a soft expression and a smile appeared on his face.

"And what is that?" He asked nicely.

"Balto has to come with me." I said.

He chuckled and just smiled at me.

"Of course my boy, you can take your friend along with you." He said softly smiling, but then remembered one crucial detail.

"There is also something I have forgotten to mention." He began trying to get my attention again.

"You cannot mention this to the girls just yet. Once you've completed your lessons, you will go with Henry, the General of the Army here in Arendelle, and he will train you and teach you everything he knows. But I don't think Elsa and Anna are ready to know just yet, so please keep it a secret for now."

I thought about it and since I was already this far, I knew I couldn't go back and change anything. So I ended up just agreeing with him.

He then thanked me for accepting his offer and told me to go wash up for dinner. So I did and walked out of the study. However, right when I closed the door to the study I was greeting by a little ball of fur and a barrage of kisses. Apparently Balto was waiting for me the whole time and he really wanted to see me. Ever since I started my lessons I barely got to play with him, so I wasn't surprised he was so antsy and was looking for attention from me. So I gave him all the attention I could and when he was satisfied he joined me along my side and we walked to the dining hall for dinner.

**Authors notes****:**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for late update, but I've been getting really busy lately. There is also some news that I would like to share pertaining to the rest of this fanfic. I apologize, however, but there will only be a few more updates to this story and it will be put on hold until August. I have things I have to take care of this summer and I will not have a computer, laptop, or phone with me during that time. So these last few chapters will be very crucial to the story and I will try to at least get 2 more chapters out or more. I apologize again for the people that are actually enjoying this story. But don't fret this summer I will have a pen and paper and I will write down everything that comes to mind. So when I do get back in August I'll be updating this story like a madman. So thanks guys for the support and thank you for the reviews. As always tell me of any mistakes and see you guys next update.**

**Praise the Sun,**

**Pugglesworth**


End file.
